Haka
by Shadico
Summary: A oneshot based off of a picture of KasumyChan's from tumblr. The team gets a surprise call from someone in trouble, and the Titan's have to save the day. BB/Rae


This oneshot was inspired by one of Kasumy Chan's recent art pieces as we were talking over Skype, seen here: kasumychan dawt tumblr dawt com /post/64334568748/bb-o-i-love-his-different-unifor m s-they-are (remove the space between uniform and s-they)

Just a fun little scenario. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The day had just begun for the Titans at the tower. Nightwing had woken just as the sun was showing traces of rising, and had gotten to work cooking up breakfast for the team. Soon after, Raven entered with her latest book in tow. The two made eye contact, and Nightwing motioned with his eyes towards a hot cup of tea waiting for her on the counter. Grabbing the cup and muttering a quick word of thanks, Raven made her way to the couch. The sunrise was beautiful and the sky was lit up in oranges and light blues. Even the clouds were bright and fluffy. Raven let out a soft sigh and relaxed her shoulders as she leaned back into the couch. Perhaps today would finally be a peaceful day.

BWAP BWAP BWAP!

So much for that. The towers alarm blared harshly before shutting down a moment later. The doors to the Ops room slid open as Starfire and Cyborg came barreling in. The titans main screen came to life with the words 'Emergency Transmission' flashing in red at the top. A bruised and bloody tanned man with a massive amount of tribal tattoo's appeared on screen. He looked slightly surprised when he saw the four Titans staring back at him. An explosion sounded off from behind the man and he started yelling. "E te iloa fa'aSamoa? Fia ola! Fia ola!"

Nightwing looked at the others, slightly bewildered. Who was this man, how did he have access to the direct communications line at the tower, and what in the hell was he saying? "Uh…English? Cy, run a trace." Cyborg nodded and was at the console in a second.

The tribal man ducked his head as another explosion sounded off nearby. "Ou te le malamalama! Fia ola! Garfield!" The team keyed in on the name in an instant, and all spun around as the resident changeling burst clumsily through the Ops room door. His hair was a mess, the shirt of his new white and maroon costume was halfway on and backwards, and he was missing a shoe.

"I'm here! GAH! What's happening?! Are we under attack?!" Beast Boy, or rather, Changeling looked up at the screen and went wide eyed. "DUDE! Ua leva tele ona o'u le toe va'ai ia oe Capono!" The teams mouths dropped. Since when did the string bean know more than one language?

Starfire responded immediately. "Beast Boy, would you please translate for us? We know not what this man wants."

Beast Boy moaned. "Aww c'mon Star, it's Changeling now! I'm not a boy anymore, we're in our 20's! But yea, sure."

Stepping forward and putting his shirt on correctly as Starfire giggled quietly, the changeling and the stranger were conversing in the strangers native tongue. The team couldn't make out anything from the conversation but tensed as a collective when the name 'Brotherhood of Evil' was spoken by the man. That woke Garfield right up as a grim look crossed his face. A few more words were exchanged between the two before a third explosion rocked near the stranger and the communication was suddenly a mass of static. The line went dead.

"Crap! Guys, get to the T-Ship, NOW! We've gotta get to Samoa 5 minutes ago!" The green hero started running to the Ops room doors as Cyborg called out to him.

"Yo, mind tellin' us what the hell is goin on grass stain?!"

"I'll explain on the way over, but we need to leave now!"

With that, Changeling became a cheetah and raced off to his room to get his missing shoe as the others reluctantly made their way to the Hangar.

"Any idea who that was Cy?" Nightwing asked.

"Not a clue. The call was traced back to Samoa, but the Titans don't have any contacts there. He did make his call from an Honorary Titan comm though. Grass stain musta given it to the guy."

The four Titans entered the T-Ship and began powering it on. Raven decided to finally chime in as they waited for their last member to launch. "Gar did mention to me briefly that he had gone to Samoa when he was visiting with the Doom Patrol last summer." Before she could continue on, a green blur flew past the closed cockpits and into the last available one. It hissed shut and Changeling strapped in. The Titans initiated the launch sequence and were off in moments, soaring across the Pacific. A reverberating boom sounded off around them as they broke the sound barrier. Once they were clear of the coast, Cyborg engaged the Hyper Drives slowest setting. The water under them exploded away as the T-Ship quickly approached 10,000 mph. They'd make it to Samoa in less than a half hour.

Once the the T-Ships Ge-force neutralizers kicked into full gear, Garfield tapped a button on his headset. Transmitting to all channels, the changeling started talking. "That guy was Capono, he's the son of one of the chiefs. I met him last year when the Doom Patrol was investigating a lead on the Brotherhood. Turns out General Immortus was setting up an underground missile base there. We flushed Immortus out and destroyed the base, but…" A scowl overtook Garfield's face. "He got away. Seems to be back though, 'cause the island is under siege by Immortus' robots. They're destroying entire villages outright."

"How did he contact us directly? Why not call the Doom Patrol?" Nightwing asked.

Changeling sighed. "I gave Capono a comm just in case Immortus came back. We'd be able to react the fastest since we're in southern cali. The Doom Patrol woulda had to take off all the way from Michigan. As it is...I hope we're not too late."

The channel went quiet after that. With enough information to go off of, the team mentally prepared for the battle to come. The Brotherhood of Evil was always a tough fight, though if it was just General Immortus it shouldn't be too difficult. All too soon the T-Ship was decelerating. The cockpit shielding retracted and the Titans noticed it was dark out once again. The island they were coming up on looked to be on fire, a stark contrast to the inky blackness of the sea and sky around it.

Nightwing spoke up as he took manual control of the T-Ship. "Alright Titans, we'll split up and to the five different quadrants I've assigned to your pods. There are pockets of resistance all throughout the island fighting back. Let's help 'em out. If any of you come across Immortus or any of the Brotherhood, call for immediate backup. Titan's, GO!" Slamming the disconnect button, the pods all separated from each other and took off.

The battle had been fierce. The robot army had been overwhelming the country, and for every hundred robots the Titans took out, there seemed to be hundreds more to replace them. Eventually though, the Titans and the Samoan warriors had taken out enough robots to force them to pull back and regroup. The Titans met up in a village not too far away from where Immortus' troops seemed to be piling out of.

Cyborg groaned as he made small repairs to himself at a table. "Man, these damn bots are resilient! Took up almost all of my first energy cell to wipe em out. They hurt too."

Nightwing nodded, nursing his own burns and helping Cyborg reattach his arm. Looking around for the other Titans he spotted Starfire immediately. Energetic as ever, she was helping set up barricades around the village to help defend against the next assault. Her clothing looked a bit singed in places, but she herself didn't look all that beat up. He spotted Raven and Beast Boy next as the two were standing side by side outside the medical tent. Nightwing smirked and rolled his eyes. Those two were nearly inseparable nowadays. Raven was putting her healing ability into overdrive as she mended all the critically wounded tribesmen who had be fallen in the earlier battles while Garfield was helping patch up those who had been hurt less severely.

Raven stood back from the tent as she finished stabilizing the last critical victim, and sighed in exhaustion. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she grinned softly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and felt familiar loving emotions flow around her. She glanced over her shoulder and locked on to the pair of deep emerald eyes. "Yes, Gar?"

With a large grin, the green hero nuzzled the empaths neck affectionately before replying. "Just glad you're ok. You didn't get hit, right?"

Raven's content grin grew a little. "Nothing I couldn't heal. What about you?"

Taking a step back, Changeling spun around to show Raven his scorched backside. "Stupid robot's ruined my new duds! Not to mention my gloves and boots were scorched right as I took the last few out. Gonna have to get new ones already!" The changelings behind was singed black, but aside from that he looked relatively fine. Looking over his shoulder, Garfield saw Raven still looking at the scorch mark. Popping his hips back a bit he replied with a laugh. "Getting a good look Rae?"

Blushing, Raven flicked her hand out and smacked him on the shoulder. "Oh stop."

Before he could tease her further, a large heavily tattooed man approached the two. Garfield locked eyes with the man and with a smirk he stepped in to give the man a brotherly hug. "Capono!" Stepping back, Garfield motioned to the still blushing empath next to him. "Capono, Raven. Raven, Capono." Capono nodded his head and Raven waved timidly to the man. As Garfield and Capono began to talk, the other Titans approached. After a few minutes, they shook hands and separated.

"So, any information?" Nightwing asked.

Changeling nodded. "Yea, all the robots have retreated from the outlying villages. They're all surrounding that base a mile from here regrouping. One of the tribesmen said they spotted an old man among the robots. It's gotta be Immortus. The warriors are gathered outside the city waiting for us to start the counterattack."

"Alright, let's not keep them waiting then." Nightwing started walking towards the village barricade and the rest of the Titans followed. Once they met up with the tribesman, they started off towards the base.

"Hey BB, since when can you speak Samoan?" Cyborg asked teasingly. "You barely know English!"

"Yea yea, laugh it up Cy. These guys actually look up to me!" Changeling responded as he puffed out his chest a bit.

"Pfft, I'm sure they do string bean."

Starfire's curiosity started to get the better of her, so she edged her way into the conversation. "How did you come to make these peoples acquaintance, Beast Boy?"

Ignoring Starfire's usage of his old hero name for the millions time, Changeling jutted out his chest even further as he recalled the event. "Last summer when I was on vacation with the Doom Patrol, they got a random lead on the Brotherhoods whereabouts. We hopped in the Verti-jet and got here as fast as we could. When we got here, this village was already under attack. We jumped into action, and yours truly saved the Chiefs life."

Cyborg, knowing the green mans tendency to exaggerate, called him out on it. "Man, you're always exaggerating. Let's see some proof, green bean."

The group stopped as they reached the outer perimeter of Immortus' base. Immortus himself was standing on the elevated platform of an odd looking vehicle, while his robot army (which was more just a squadron now) lined up in defensive formations. The group was out of firing range, but were still within sight. They could hear Immortus begin to taunt them but paid the villain no mind. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon for the second time that day for the Titans. The sky was once again painted in orange as Capono called out for Garfield, and the tribesmen lined up loosely.

"Alright Cy, here's your proof." With a smug grin, Changeling glanced over at Nightwing. "When the Haka is done, we charge." Nightwing nodded and Garfield gave a sly wink to Raven before heading to pack of Samoan warriors. His friends could see the change in his demeanor immediately. His eyes had gone from jovial to fierce in an instant. Changeling began to tense his muscles while walking through the warriors. A growl erupted from deep within himself as he visibly worked himself into a controlled rage. The warriors around him were doing the same.

Raven took an apprehensive step back as she felt the sudden collective rage rattle her senses. In Nevermore, her red clad emoticlone was reveling in it and very much so wanted to be a part of whatever it was that was about to happen. Looking at Garfield, she wondered what in the world they were all doing. Watching Garfield, she saw him turn to her and squat down with his hands on his thighs. He gave her a quick smile before hopping up once again and addressed the warriors.*

"Taringa whakarongo!" The warriors rage and anticipation was almost palpable. "Kia rite! Kia rite! Kia mau, HEE!**" All at once, the warriors dropped into a squat with their arms raised in front of them and yelled 'HEE'. General Immortus ceased his taunting, confused as to what was going on. The warriors were as still as statues, awaiting further instruction. The Titans looked at Garfield in bewilderment as he paced aggressively between the ranks. "Ringa ringa pakia!" The changelings voice boomed over the soon to be battlefield. "Waewae takahia kia kino nei hoki!" The warriors finally began to move. In voices that were just as frenzied as the changelings voice was, they repeated what he said as they proceeded with the Haka.

"Yo Rae," Cyborg whispered in awe. "Did you know anything about this?"

Raven replied with a breathless 'no'. She watched the spectacle unfold with wide eyes. In Nevermore, Rage danced along in an emphatic frenzy. The feral grin on the emotions face and the uninhibited joy and want in Rage's eyes had the other emoticlones backing away nervously. Raven pulled at the neck of her leotard slightly. The weather was suddenly getting very hot...or was it just her?

The warriors, with Garfield in the front, were nearing the end of the haka.

"A upa...ne! Ka upa...ne!" The green hero's shape began to grow. Fur started sprouting all over and his rage had exploded exponentially. In the background his sensitive ears picked up Raven's soft pleasured moan, which fueled his frenzy further. As he continued the chant, his voice dipped deeper and deeper and the change continued. "A upane kaupane whiti te ra! HEE!"

As he muttered the last 'HEE', his transformation into The Beast completed and the 'HEE' turned into a primal roar that blasted across the island. General Immortus had stumbled off of his platform in shock, and was ordering his robots to attack as he turned tail to run away as fast as he could.

The Beast leapt forward at an amazing speed, roaring the entire way across the field. Starfire launched off not a moment later. The battle dance had reignited the cherished memories of her warrior upbringing, and she herself had been excited into a frenzy by the display. Righteous Fury was almost oozing from her essence. The Samoan warriors followed behind, their own battle cries tearing across the field in a frightening cacophony. The rest of the Titans, however, remained rooted in place.

Cyborg spoke up first. "Did ya'll see that comin' at ALL?"

Astonished, Nightwing replied. "Not in a million years. C'mon, lets go." So shocked by the display, the Titans leader had even forgotten to yell his expected 'Titan's, GO!' phrase. Nightwing ran off to join the battle.

Cyborg looked over to his side at Raven and questioned her. "Comin'?"

A slight sheen of sweat covered her forehead, and her normally pale complexion looked far pinker than usual. Raven breathlessly replied once more. "I...uh...need a moment. Go ahead."

Raven watched as Cyborg smirked and ran off to join the others. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she smirked. She could have never seen that coming. Oh, she was going to talk to Garfield about all of this after the battle was done alright. All night if she had to.

* youtube dawt com/watch?v=tdMCAV6Yd0Y The haka.

**Spelled Hi, but for pronunciations sake I'm spelling it Hee.


End file.
